Networks are often subject to attacks by intruders who wish to gain unauthorized access to resources of the networks. By way of example, attackers that are in proximity to a wireless network may attempt to hack into the wireless network in order to gain access to an internal network, or to gain free Internet access. Protecting network infrastructure and corporate data from external attackers is a primary concern for network administrators.